


The Landfill Chronicles

by Insomniackid7



Category: Homestuck, RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dom/sub, Kinks a-plenty, Multi, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wax Play, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posting prompts from my NSFW blog on tumblr to here, with just about all the trash you can imagine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freezerburned Baked Alaska: Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Most of them aren't edited, so forgive some of the typos.

_Biting, scratching, basically anything that can leave a mark._

_(From my Pet!au where Weiss, Neo, and Yang are into Petplay)_

* * *

 

–Ember and Precious have come over, it just happened by accident. But Princess can’t help but feel that they planned this…especially since she was in-between them on Ember’s lap. Her Mistress was calmly reading a book on the couch, a cup of tea on the table in front of her, blatantly ignoring the worried glances tossed her way.

“So how about it?” Ember asked, her hands rubbing up and down looking for a target.

“Ugh, fine. But nowhere visible.” In front of her Precious pouted because half of her planned attack was denied. It wasn’t like they didn’t understand why, what with Princess’ day job as Weiss, putting her under a lot of attention. They weren’t about to cause trouble for their favorite playmate. “Nothing ridiculous either!”

Precious grinned, signing a short message that the other pet’s rudimentary sign language skills could understand, “If it’s hidden, then what does it matter?”

Princess could feel the lion’s grin at her back, “Yeah, what does it matter?” Claws scratch her sensitive belly, when Princess arches, it’s the perfect chance for Precious to take advantage of it. She reaches forward and gets her shoulders then pulls down, her claws writing four pairs of hot red lines down her back.

Princess quivers and hissed, then squeak in surprise as she felt little bits of blood bloom outward, “Mistress! Precious made me bleed!”

This Blake looks up at, she simply raises an eyebrow in silent admonishment, she sighed and returned to her book, “Ember.”

“Gotcha Mz. Blake,” Her hot mouth licked and sucked up the blood, consequently leaving  large hickeys behind. Precious kissed Princess in apology before biting those pink lips. The tri-colored wolf lightly kissed her way down her neck, starting to leave her hickeys on the underside of her breasts. Precious made her way down the shivering body receiving attention, licking the kitten’s belly. In nostalgia she moved to her hips and bit, hard.

“Ahh! N-not again…!” Ember chuckled and held Precious’ head to that spot, the wolf aimed to make a tennis ball-sized mark like last time. The lion bit along her prey’s side and was pressing her claws on Princess’ upper thighs, a look down revealed she was lightly writing her name in pink lines on the pale skin with calligraphy-type font.

Princess’ skin had dark red lines and purple spots standing out amongst a blushing pink backdrop. “Pretty…” Ember praises, but Princess was going to kill…them? She gets distracted when the claws and fangs started to home in on the kitten’s center, further up her thighs, turning from light to harder scratches and nips to full on bites.

Princess was starting to sweat as they drew closer to their goal. In a desperate last chance she looked to her Mistress, only for her hope to be smashed.

Blake sat there with her book placed on the couch as she sipped from her tea, legs crossed and a smirk on her face, The faunus was watching them like hawks.

Princess forgot. She’s Blake favorite piece of entertainment.

“Oh god!”


	2. Monochrome: Moans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moaning, panting, sighs, screaming- Any or all of the lovely sounds you can think of, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pet!au

She’s so _loud._

It’s hard to keep the smile off your face when your spoiled Princess is sitting there writhing on the floor. It’s necessary that when your pet breaks a rule, they have to repent in some way. You’ve said many times that she was not allowed to come in the kitchen when you’re in there unless it was to feed and drink from her bowls, which were _pointedly_ placed at the far corner.

“ _Mistress_! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! _Please_ , please, please…” and so on.

You have her wear the vibrating plugged panties, she _hates_ those. When she wears it, the highest setting isn’t anywhere near strong enough to push her over the edge, no matter how much she bucks and rubs. The desperate tone in her voice has always set you off, maybe it’s your sadism, maybe it’s your acoustiphilia, but you want her to make those sound all the time.

A particular high pitched whine makes your ears flick and a shock of heat fly through your system. Let’s make sure she’s learned her lesson. You still enraged footfalls  capture her attention, “What are you sorry for?”

“Hnngh, sorry, for—ah!” her eyes glaze as the steady pleasure effects her speech. But that won’t do.

You crouch down and grab her hair at the roots making her yelp as you get her attention, “I forget, can sluts not talk in complete sentences?”

She whines again and takes deep, centering breaths, “I’m so sorry for ruining d-dinner.”

“That’s all?” You drop her then and there and make to walk away, “Maybe I should leave you like that the rest of the night.”

“No!” she shouts and scrambles to grab your ankle as she sobs, “No wait! There’s more, I’m sorry for more!”

“Oh?” You don’t your body turn to her completely, but you look at her from the corner of your eye.

“Y-yes! I’m sorry f-for getting it all over you, and, and, and not listening! And making a mess! I-I shouldn’t h-have been acting like a-a selllfish slllluut!”

Mm, you don’t think you’ll ever get over how pretty she is when she begs.

Humming in contemplation, you exit, much to her chagrin. You aren’t surprised as she moans and cries, but you think she’s learned her lesson.

You return but with something that makes her chirp happily, an average sized but thick dildo with pointed spikes along the sides. You move quickly and rip the punishment device off, taking her legs and dragging her on her belly to the couch, you set her up in an awkward position—just because you’re rewarding her doesn’t mean you’re going to make it as comfortable as possible.

most of her weight is balanced on her elbows, as her vertical body rests in between your legs and her legs on the seat on the outside of your thighs. You press the tip of the dildo to her entrance, smirking as she pants in anticipation. As wet as she is, you don’t need to prep, so just plunge the dildo downwards and listen to her screams.

“Oh god! Mistress! Mm, oh,hahhhh! I love you! I won’t do it again! I promise! I love you, I love you! Yes! Fuckkkkk!”

It’s like music to your ears.


	3. Monochrome: Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "What turns you on?" Orgasm denial and teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also from my Pet!au

This is _torture_.

Where the fuck did Mistress come up with this? ‘Want to play a new game, Princess?’ ‘I want to test something, Princess?’ You’re such a happy pet when Mistress says those things you don’t question it, obviously, but you _need_ to discern whether it’ll be fun or entertaining.

Fun meaning you have a good time.

Entertaining meaning you going to be made the star of the show.

_So close_

“Are you close Princess?” Right she knows your body better than you do.

“N-no.”

“You’re a horrible liar.” Without warning the chains holding your arms up drop you up and down what is currently the bane of your existence. You close your eyes and grit your teeth, you  _really_ need to take inventory of your toys, and you need to come.

Somehow, Mistress unearthed a fucking _spinning tentacle_ _dildo_. It’s split in three sections that spin in opposite directions independent of each other. She’s set it up on a stand three feet high and has you over it. She even took out your tail so the jolting won’t effect your ass. Mistress has been lifting you up and down it, with your legs split by ropes tied to your ankles, anchors to two hooks on the bottom bed frame. Your wrists are in your favorite blue wrist cuffs and ropes are threaded through the holes up through one of the holes in the up and over pattern of wood on the top frame.   The ends of the ropes are in her strong hands that are slowly and steadily working you insane.

She dips you down sometimes taking it all in, sometimes just the tip. But she’ll hold you there until you shake, she’s done this three times now. It makes it worse that she’s sitting in a chair with a small rounded vibrator pressed to her pussy, helping her get off to your sounds.

Up, down, up, down. Get laughed at get fucked, get punished. Sometimes the life of a pet is like a roller-coaster ride.

“Please Mistress!?”

“No.”

“But—!”

“Are you questioning me?” She drops you hard onto the dick and the sudden entrance makes your stomach jump and your eyes blow open wide, screaming loudly as the tentacle massages and stretches your hot walls. “Heh heh, that’s right baby girl, sing for me.” The rope is wrapped around her hand and she bobs you up and down. if you come you’ll get put in the cage for disobeying orders and you won’t come at all. The pressure is killing you.

“Mistress! I-I won’t last much longer! Please let me come!” you beg, seconds away from coming and losing you mind.

“Hmm.” The ropes lift you yet again and you start to cry. This time, however, you are lifted completely off and she removes the evil dildo. She lets go and the drop, while not far, becomes embarrassing when you feel how much of your cum has dripped onto the bed.

When Mistress comes back you can’t even look at her face, instead your attention is directed to the dildo, back again but this time strapped to the faunus.

_Oh no._

“Oh, yes.” Your leg is grabbed and your sopping, twitching pussy is drilled with the undulating tool. “Go ahead, scream for me.”

After a long night, those much-awaited rewards shake you until the only thing you can register is Mistress’ praises. 


	4. Cat On A Hot Tin Roof: Hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I would love for a CinderxBlake fic from you if that's okay

If you said love was the reason they’d probably kill you.

If you said hate was the reason they’d probably agree reluctantly in their heads after killing you..

A hate-fuck if you will. They bicker and argue and fight but it’s the unstoppable magnetism that comes from a bad version of Romeo and Juliet burnt to a crisp after being cut up.

There is no gentleness when Blake bites the older women, fangs unsheathed and gleaming in the dark of the alley between two warehouses at the pier. Cinder hisses and bites her back on the sensitive ear, disappointed that Blake refuses to cry out. She redirects her assault on the faunus’ neck, each clamp of teeth like a strongman trying to out-muscle a tiger. Blake retaliates with claws along the tattoo on Cinder’s back.

It adds to the marks caused by the old cracked walls they fought on, trying to pin the other while bouncing back and forth between the buildings. Each step a sharp kiss, each pin a grinding of hips.

Blake gets the upper-hand, She has been subtly untying the ribbons on her forearm and while she lured Cinder in with a feigned sign of submission, she turned her around, tied her wrist behind her back, and slammed that irritatingly pretty face into the wall to stop the hypnotizing eyes from trying to pry her soul apart, and maybe leave her with one less tooth.

Cinder is only two or three inches tall than Blake, but she doesn’t mind because that just means she has to bend her over a little more, press the whole of her body harder to make sure she stays in place, able to tease the villain with her shapely hips pressing up against her ass.

The faunus slaps the aforementioned ass and laughs when Cinder reflexively jumps. Blake takes a moment to quickly inspect the damage left on Cinder’s person, licking up the bit of blood that pearled along the tattoo. The claws on the thin wrist pressed in, Enough to bleed if Cinder kept struggling to escape. Oh, yes, Blake intended to leave every mark she could on the woman.

As fun as midnight trysts are, they only had a few scant moments to vent their boiling lust. The faunus flipped the skirt to Cinder’s dress with one hand, scraping along the thigh to leave deeper scratches since no one would look there. So every time the older woman sought to sate herself, the first thought on her mind would be Blake.

The huntress ripped Cinder’s sheer underwear away and harshly cupped the golden eyed woman’s center. Blake didn’t play so much as sanded the pink nub, making sure to place Cinder on that line between pain and pleasure, of course, more teetering towards pain. She kept it up, only until she heard a growl of impatience, then she took her hand away and maliciously purred, waiting.

Cinder knew what Blake wanted, but stubbornly refused to give it to her, despite the coiled spring burning at her insides and melting away her impressive control. It pissed her off that an idealistic brat could put her in such a state, let alone do it so easily and so well,

She thought she could just wait, turn the tables maybe, but Blake started to grind her hips into her ass, breathing heavily into her ear, obviously enjoying using Cinder and unnerving her. Cinder could even hear her cum soaked hand work on her clit, pitching her moans higher and higher, and managing to piss her off and wind that spring tighter without even touching her. “Fucking fine! Get it over with, I have a life to get back to unlike a coward terrorist I know. Do you fuck yourself to the memories of the people you’ve killed or are you too holy a martyr for that?”

“Funny coming from a woman who thinks she’s all that but fails constantly thanks to four girls. incompetent really.” Blake circled Cinder’s hard clit. “Especially when you want to make love to one of them.”

“Who the hell would ever love you, beast?”

“I’m not talking about me.” Cinder’s eyes blew wide before she was filled by three fingers. Neither bothered to be careful, much less cut their unusually sharp nails. Cinder stifled a cry, but only just barely. She growled as Blake’s natural speed fed into her pace, fucking the women relentlessly, and adding a fourth finger. The faunus sometimes imagined getting a whole fist in her old pussy and making her scream with a few practice hits.

Cinder growled and moaned, pressing into the cold concrete of the wall to hide the fact that she was taking pleasure in this. However it was a public secret to Blake.

With a palm roughly rubbing her clit and four quick fingers working to take her apart, Cinder’s stamina ran out and she let out a sharp cry before shaking and falling to the ground with shame. She was going to be sore, just the way the both of them liked it. But Cinder wasn’t going to leave it like this, no she was going to even the score.

Without Blake keeping the hastily tied know in place it unraveled as easily as a bird flies. She turned around and turned the tables, stringing Blake into the ground and holding her there to rip off her shorts and stockings, messing them up and tearing up her underwear to be ‘fair’.

A few quick moves saw to it that Blake’s legs were immobilized with the ribbon, and Cinder bent her on her shoulders, pinning her arms with the tips of her glass heels. Cinder ate Blake out like she was a chewtoy. Bites, nips gnaws, Cinder pleasured her and ran pain up and down the younger woman’s system as hot as a forest fire. Her teeth were like a brand, painful enough to make Blake muffle some cries while she was unable to stop the gasps and occasional sob of pain.

The faunus hissed and came, slightly proud of herself, that she sort of ruined Cinder’s make up with her cum. Cinder pulled away and ‘accidentally’ pulled the ribbon, causing it to come loose.

Blake got up, slightly insulted, before fetching her clothes and putting them back on, inwardly cringing at the damage Cinder’s talons had scored. Cinder fixed her dress, and started to minimize some of the hickeys on her exposed shoulders to avoid invasive questions from buffoons that should stay in their lanes.

They both were silent as always when it ended, busying themselves by fixing their clothing and erasing any glaring evidence of their meeting.

One last kiss is exchanged, all bite like always. Finally murmurs of the next meeting coupled with barely affectionate insults, before going their separate ways. Then they’d walk in two opposite directions. Like always.

Except, the routine is broken, “You’re the only one I’d want to fuck. You look the funniest when you curse my name when you cum.” Blake stopped from her place a few yards away, not quite believing her faunus hearing, but when she looks back,

Cinder’s gone.


	5. Yellow M&Ms: Will You Turn Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Werewolf

“Uhh…are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure, girls!”

“But, Yang…”

“It’s very…”

“I know, I know, dangerous, blah blah blah, instinct, blah blah blah, venom, whoopty do. Mel, Millie, relax” Yang sat down on the bed she shared with the twins and threw her arms around their shoulders. It was nearing sunset on their little house near the outskirts of town, the only thing nearby being the club where the twins worked as bodyguards/bouncers.

A club specifically for the supernatural. 

Which _was_ a secret until their mutual girlfriend Yang decided to surprise them by popping over to the club, despite the orge bouncer standing there. One swift punch had him down for the count. Which was probably the only reason she remained untouched when she walked in the club. To top it off, it was a full moon, so while the Malachite twins could usually manage to stay in their human forms and freely switch, they were practically _stuck_ as wolves when their girl saw them.

It was awkward to sat the least.

But Yang, bless her heart was willing to sit and listen to them explain. Granted she got a tad plastered on the complementary strawberry sunrises made by the white-haired vampire at the bar. (Which Yang found out was her best friend’s girlfriend)

Melanie was nervous, especially as the amount of talking increased. Miltia was just glad that she was taking it well, or as well as possible. Both also noticed she never asked about what exactly killed werewolves. Yang was just glad to get a solid explanation as to why the both of them were so adverse to doing anything more than kissing. She had thought they were asexual and just were nervous to tell her about it. 

But now, four months after, Yang came to realize that she really wanted to commit to her girlfriends. It was their one year anniversary and she wanted to give them the greatest gift.

Herself, of course.

She even thought about getting them rings since, you know, it was sort of a big deal. Like _lifelong_ big deal. But she was unsure what metal was okay so she just left that little detail until later.

The twins cried out of happiness, then had a bit of a panic attack that a bit of cuddles took care of. They explained exactly what would happen, and would _probably_ happen.

Yang had made up her mind and was all for it.

Miltia nervously kept tabs on the sun, her heart was racing, somewhat because of the situation, and somewhat because to the way the fading sunlight reflected off the champagne flutes in the corner of the large bedroom that they had used with a nice dinner of ham. She thought it was so romantic. And she knew that her sister was the same in wanting to pay their lover back.

Melanie kept her emotions hidden, not showing one ounce of worry on her face. But inside her heart and head were going haywire. Usually she would try to pin it on the wolf inside, but this time she knew it was her own doing. This was so dumb. They could kill her! Did she ever think of that!? What if she changes her mind, there is no cure! She’s tossing her life away, what about her family? She knows her father died recently, so she’s the only one Ruby’s got, she’ll never be able to roughhouse like they always do. In fact their whole relationship would change—if not fall apart.

Melanie thought she was joking. That she was being an loveable idiot like always when she first proposed the idea a few weeks ago. But then she comes here with her dumb smile, and surprise dinner, and roses and nervous babbling about rings and such…and Melanie couldn’t tell her no. She wanted to commit, and that’s a fuck more than any other lover had offered. She was serious. That means they were going to be serious about this as well.

The last hints of sunlight faded and the sky turned dark as the moonlight lit it up, soon it would be enough to totally transform them. But for now it just set their instincts alight, subconscious echoes of “mate, mate, mate” beat in time with their hearts. The twins looked at each other and gulped, but when they looked at Yang, she was totally calm, smiling in fact. “What are you smiling about?” Melanie huffed.

“Everything really.” Melanie looked at her like she was crazy. “You’re my girls and soon you’re gonna be like, my _wives_ and this is like our honey _moon.”_

It was such a dumb pun, but Melanie and Miltia still had to stifle their laughs. It was just like their lover to make a bad joke at times like these, but it broke the tension building in the twins, and for that they couldn’t be more grateful.

"So is it almost time?” Yang asked. The feeling under each of the Malachite twins’ skin confirmed it.

“Yes, Yang.” Miltia pressed closer to the familiar heat and comforting solid muscle.

“Cool. Sorry if this sounds rude but I can’t wait to see you guys naked.”

“Oh, my god.”

“Yang!”

“What?”

The twins groaned, they still smiled though. One look between them shared the message. They were going to start now, they were going to start this human, biting her with the weaker venom that would still infect a human, then as wolves bite her fully. This way, she shouldn’t be too overtaxed during the transformation.

They detached from her and started to undress, they couldn’t help but to do it with a flair, slow going, throwing clothes at her open jaw, being back to back while they undid their garters and looking at Yang as sultry as possible.

Yang couldn’t keep her eyes off her girlfriends and only came back to the real world when they kissed her. She grabbed the back of their heads and alternated kissing them, letting out the rougher side that she always buried. She openly bit their lips, neck, shoulders. Unafraid of breaking the skin and being the one to have taste of the poison that ran through them. “Is it supposed to be like, spicy?”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Melanie said, quickly divesting the blonde of her shirt while Miltia undid her belt. The twins’ mating instinct only got stronger with the moonlight. 

“Oh, god…” Abs. Tight abs. They’ve seen them before, but like this? With Yang about to be fucked? Glorious. Miltia ran her tongue along them, leaving hickeys here and there, Melanie commanded a thrilling kiss from Yang, who let them work as she felt the forbidden skin she hadn’t had access until now. Melanie bit her way down, making sure to mark like she wanted soon after they met Yang. 

Miltia scratched as her claws sharpened licking her way to Yang’s breast the same time her sister did. The twins sucked and bit, their slowly enhancing senses caught all of the little hitches and moans Yang made. It was like a drug. They’ve imagined this over and over, but never thought it’d come true. But here they were sucking down to Yang’s delicious hipbones that made a striking “V” to were they wanted to taste the most.

They slid off Yang’s loose pants like Christmas wrapping paper, pleased to see Yang forewent any panties and just left her dripping core ready to be feasted upon, the smell enticed them as the wolf part of them quickly memorized the aroma of Yang.

The blonde spread her legs and moaned loudly when the twins lapped her essence up, taking turns in alternating in sucking her clit and diving inside, tongues becoming usually long. They worked Yang long and hard until she came screaming each of their names.

Yet the blonde wasn’t going to be selfish. She snatched up Melanie and delicately placed her on her stomach while she moved her sister on her face. Her hand slid up and down Mel’s body, feeling her up and noting to fuck each of them as much as she wanted after they sort out all this business. Her hand slid easily into the older twin, and she could help but snicker a bit into Miltia’s pussy when the usually hard-ass of the group crooned so sweetly it could make little woodland creature flock to her. Miltia wasn’t any less quiet as she enthusiastically ate her out, she shuddered and whined, whispering Yang’s name in-between pants.

Yang was so happy that they were enjoying themselves, and flicking clits gave her something to think about other than the burning building up in her body. She ran hot all the time but she felt like she was being set on fire and stretched five different ways from Sunday. she knew she wasn’t going to be much good soon, so she doubled the speed, four fingers made Melanie scream and a good ‘ol fashion swirl-flick-autograph had Millie riding her like a horse. Both of them made a sweet harmony using her name as notes, all the spice from Millie didn’t bother her as much if she could listen to her and her sister.

After her girlfriends rode her a bit more they shook and moan, quickly evolving into screaming. But they just kept _shaking_. The screaming turned less ‘Oh Yang, you fuck us so well!’ into ‘Motherfucker this hurts!’

Yang, dizzy and feeling somewhat out of body as she was, still managed to summon up enough strength to move her lovers off of her and carefully onto the floor while she weakly shuffled to the corner of it and leaned on the walls to support her.

She couldn’t say this was in anyway pretty. It was probably her inebriated state that let her be anywhere near calm as the twins literally rearranged themselves and grew fur. Soon, the cracking in the air stopped, and two figures rose in the moonlight. One red and one white, both with startlingly green eyes that attracted Yang in the first place. A few sniffs of the air and their pupils constricted upon the scent of prey…or in this case “Mate.”

“Heh. Here, girls. I think I’m stuck in the well, wanna come get me?”

“Terrible,” The white wolf huffed.

“Horrendous.” The red wolf snickered.

“Ours.” They moved in and growled. Translucent light green drool, the venom Yang had been sipping all night came out and colored their fangs.

Soon Yang was cornered. and she didn’t want to be anywhere else. “Yours.”

* * *

When Yang woke up, her back hurt. her neck hurt, and her fingers were cramped. She tried to move her arms but when she couldn’t her eyes opened in shock to take a look around.

Good news, her arms were just weighted down by her girlfriends. Odd news, they were scratched and bit up to all hell. Bad news, the whole room—and looking out the door, apartment—was trashed. Worse news, they are on the floor and she’s…still human?

Miltia yawned and snuggled into the blonde, Yang smiled at the action like she always did and that was when she heard it:

_Mate_

“Mil, Mel, wake up, what happened?” She whispered, she needed an explanation.

Mel opened one eye to sleepily look at her girlfriend, “You happened.”

“Wha?”

Millie winced when she stretched her back, “We changed you. But you got right back up and transformed. You’re as beautiful and gold as your hair by the way.”

“Thanks…” Yang was starting to get quick snippets of images she thought were memories, but they were so fast and murky she couldn’t make sense of it. “And then?”

Melanie cuddled her more and rubbed at a bite mark on her ass, “Your subconscious must have been stuck on fucking us because that’s all your wolf did.”

“I wonder if we’ll have noise complaints,” Millie sighed.

“Oh…oops. Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” They said. “You were amazing.”

“Although,” Melanie turned to her sister “I can’t believe we bagged a human with the potential to have morphed into an alpha.”

 _Alpha?_ Yang thought, _Well that explains the ‘Y’ on their shoulders._


	6. Yellow M&Ms: Voracious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt how about food play between Yang and the twins? :)

Simple bar trick. That’s all it is. She’s rather proud of herself for mastering it too. It certainly helps when one is looking for information…

…or a good time.

She had been entertaining a pair of twins, being smooth as you please, “Oh well, also speak chinese and mandarin, learned from my dad. It’s a little hard, but it makes your tongue very…versatile.” Popped in a few cherry stems and boom, two interlocked knotted stems.

She knew she had them when their eyes glistened, “You know Miltia, I’m feeling a bit hungry right now, you?” The twin in white said to her sister.

“Voracious. How about you join us Yang?”

The blonde smiled, “It’d be my pleasure.”

She managed to get into the apartment before one twin locked the door and the other threw her into the wall and captured her lips in a rough kiss, feeling Yang’s exposed, defined abs. She withdrew only long enough for Yang to catch a single exhale before her sister took over, taking interest in her powerful biceps. Hips rolled and Yang whimpered, even more so when she too, disappeared further into the apartment.

Yang was a little wobbly on her feet but made it to the kitchen to see Melanie sitting on the counter with whip cream in her hand, and Miltia bending over to reach into the fridge, purposely showing hints of her red lacy underwear. Yang blushed, and her mouth dropped when Melanie sprayed some of the whip cream onto her tongue and retracted into her mouth. She hummed in delight and licked her lips. Yang’s mind seemed to start working again as she strode over to the two, Miltia was standing up straight now with some chocolate syrup, and casually poured a few drops on to her finger before slowly licking it off. Yang pinned her to the counter and started to run her hands all over the twin in red, she relinquished one hand to run it up Melanie’s thigh, snapping the garter strap and making the older twin giggle.

Melanie claimed Yang’s lips while the blonde continued her expedition of Miltia’s body. “She’s sensitive you know..nibble her ear.” Melanie advised. The older sibling was all to happy to manipulate her lovers, especially if her sister got something nice out of it too.

Yang bent down and did as she was told, drawing a gasp out of Miltia’s lips. The angle was starting to hurt Yang’s neck so she grabbed and groped Miltia’s ass before using it as leverage to pick her up and stand there with her in her hands without any effort. Melanie quickly took off the accessories of both of their necks to allow Yang free reign to leave red marks all over Miltia’s neck. The younger twin threw her head back as she moaned at Yang’s teeth slowly moving down to her shoulders, she used the opportunity to open her mouth and pour a little chocolate in before forcing Yang’s face up for a kiss.

Melanie wasn’t idle, she worked off Yang’s jacket—becoming more turned on when Yang let go of Miltia one at a time to allow her to completely pull it off—and guided her to take off her boots, feeling her up and playfully scratching her skin. Melanie thought her back was probably the best she’s ever seen—or felt. Under tanned skin was powerful toned muscles tightly wrapped in an orange tank top, Melanie bit her lip, imaging how it looked when she lifted weights.

Yang pulled the zipper of Miltia’s detailed dress and slid it down to her waist. When she looked up there was a tantalizing trail of chocolate dripping in the cleavage of two modest breasts. She licked her lips but paused when a mischievous returned, “Not yet.” Melanie reached over and sprayed two healthy dollops onto her twin’s nipples, causing them to stand from the cold. Yang dug in with long, interrupted swipes of her tongue, leading up to Miltia neck, some she swallowed, but most of it she left collected on her tongue to swirl around the pink peaks and added to the flavor when she sucked and nibbled them. Miltia gasped louder now, and bucked, she let out a surprised “Ahn!” when her soaked center grinded on the brawler’s washboard abs, she did it again and was encouraged by Yang when she held her closer.

Melanie smiled as she watched Miltia be licked cleaned, but decided standing wasn’t as fun. She grabbed Yang’s belt and gently lead her backwards to the table, where the blonde got the message and placed Miltia on the table, quickly using the chance to remove the rest of her clothes. Miltia looked as if she was thoroughly enjoying herself, panting and absently bucking into the air, but Yang was nothing if not fair and rounded to the other twin, who had disrobed while watching and was gently rubbing her core while sitting in a wooden chair. Yang took off her shirt and shorts with lightning speed and kissed Melanie hard. Melanie was the opposite of her sister in many ways, and Yang discovered that she liked it rougher, more teeth, more little growls and rougher hands molding skin. Yang pulled away to snatch the can of whip cream, but found herself spun and in the chair.

“I like to be on top.” was all the explanation Yang got before the chair was tipped by Melanie’s hand pushing forward on top of it. Melanie hummed a little tune as she sprayed whip cream all over those bountiful breasts and powerful abs, tossing the can to the side while she bent to lick it. Yang grunted at the wicked tongue making exact patterns, she decided to be considerate and held Melanie’s long hair back to prevent it from being dragged in the topping.

When she was done Yang blushed how the older twin licked off every bit of cream except a pattern of lines forming the words _dessert._ Yang was slightly confused until she heard a giggle behind her. She was bent over by one twin behind her and a metallic jingle was heard before the other twin locked cold metal onto Yang’s wrist behind her.

The two tiny girls were surprisingly strong as they manhandled Yang to lay on the table, Melanie keeping her there with hands holding down her shoulders and teasing kisses on her neck **.**

The refrigerator door was opened and Miltia came back with strawberries. She opened the plastic container and picked a nice plump one out. She took it and slid it along the cream words while spinning the fruit to evenly coat it. Her face lit up when she took a bite, when she moaned it sent a spike of heat through Yang’s system. Melanie’s evil look did the same when she repeated her sister’s actions, agreeing with the taste.

“It’s good but I think it’s missing something.” Miltia nodded and produced the chocolate syrup from earlier and proceeded to pour its contents all over Yang’s abs. They spent a moment appreciating how the viscous liquid traveled down each cleft of Yang’s stomach. Yang couldn’t help but think how her abs were like a magnet to lovely, dangerous women. Irresist **ab** le even.

Many a strawberry were dragged through the chocolate and eaten, some were even generously given to Yang, with a little whip cream on top. With their fun had, the twins licked and cleaned up their toy as thoroughly as possible, and reached up to let Yang kiss them and get a fleeting taste of the chocolate mixed with their own.

Yang was so worked up right now, but her suffering was soon coming to a close as the twins gave her sugary chest little kisses but never stopped their descent. Yang willing splayed her legs in invitation, showing her wanting core to her torturers. Melanie and Miltia nodded and silently concluded that they had their fun and should reward Yang.

The blonde was breathing heavily and mentally urged them to get on with it.

She was not prepared for both of them to make a feast out of her. They held her pussy open and licked heartily like she was the world’s best ice cream. Their surprisingly strong hands kept Yang’s wildly bucking hips in complete control.

Up, down, spirals. ovals, in, out, flicks, licks, swipes, clit, pussy, lips, they gave her the works and were relentless. Two hot twins going down on her and doing it as intensely as they were? Yang couldn’t be blamed for moaning as loudly as she did or coming in minutes.

The Malachite twins were proud of themselves for reducing such a beauty to a puddle. Yang bounced back quickly though and hefted herself up to sit straight up. She smiled wickedly at the sisters, her tongue licked her lips. Neither expected Yang to easily break the handcuffs with one pull.

Melanie and Miltia have never been more turned on.

Before they knew it, Yang had lifted them up and positioned them where she wanted. Melanie was wrapped around Yang’s waist with one arm and Miltia was on the table along with a kneeling Yang looming over her, the blonde’s legs in between hers. Yang started to leave hickeys on Melanie’s neck like her sister but trailed a large hand down the white twin’s body, easily entering Melanie’s slick pussy with two fingers and pumped them at a rapid pace. Meanwhile Yang multi-tasked by rolling her hips and roughly grinded her hard clit against Miltia’s.

Both of the smaller girls cried out in harmony, easily losing themselves in Yang’s co-ordinated movements, rough and thorough. Her pace picked up and the table rocked back and forth in sync with each thrust, becoming a little jarred when Miltia desperately bucked back. Melanie could only hold onto Yang’s neck and leave scratches when her lover picked it up to three and delivered with fast harsh strokes, hard enough to bump Melanie up and few inches, perfectly rough like she prefers.

Soon the twins arched and they came, Miltia loudly and thrashing, and Melanie shaking and in choked gasps.

Yang eased them down into the couch in the living room next to kitchen, proud of their vacant stares and harsh breathing. She walked back into the kitchen on the way to grab something to clean up with when she spotted a wet stain on the table. Her fingers were still covered in Malachite cum too. So naturally she poured a bit of syrup on the spot and swiped it up with her sullied hand to take taste of the best topping around.

“Bon appetit.”    


	7. Cinderruby: Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Cinderruby. Be as creative as you can be, like pet play creative. All out bdsm. Ruby being the sub ofc

“Alright, alright Glynda…I got it. I’ll see to it that it gets taken care of. But you owe me one. Don’t sigh, that’s rude. I’ll think of something later…I’m a little busy. Hm? Oh, I got a new puppy. She’s _very_ cute. Um, German Shepard-Shibe Mix…I’ll have to check. Her name? …Ruby. What are you talking about? I don’t break things…so long as they interest me. Yeah, m’bye.”

Cinder cut the call and chuckled. She wondered how her new “pet” was doing. The call took longer than she would’ve liked but she figured it’d be even more fun to get her newest acquisition fired up.

As she lowered down to the basement a buzzing sound became audible along with canine-like whimpers. She passed through what she liked to call the “receiving room”, the first wide open area as big as the average living room with four black leather seats around a solitary square of white amongst an otherwise crimson carpet. On the left and right were two black doors each to other rooms specialized for her hobby. But her destination was the ebony door straight across from the stairs.

Inside was a cream and black themed bedroom with a large bed dressed in black linens and bone white pillows on a cherry stained wooden bed-frame. Luxurious though it might be, the real prize was on her knees in front of it.

A small girl with black hair dyed with red streaks and a pair of black upright dog ears on her head was shivering before Cinder. Her pale skin was burning red from the treatment she was enduring. When the pet heard the door open she raised her head to look at the older women with shimmering gun metal gray eyes that complimented the gold decorated crimson collar on her neck.

"Enjoying yourself?” Ruby, her pet, nodded and wiggled her dark brown tailplug, unable to answer from the bit in her mouth. Ruby’s hips bucked erratically due to sitting on a modified loveseat meant for hitachi wands. This model was heavier and with cuffs and straps to keep her legs tied to it so she kneeled right over the toy and a hook to hold the captive’s arms behind her. Cinder also went even further to add another attachment, this time to the toy itself—a plastic covering that could be slipped over to give the vibrating ball a new texture. More specifically, a cap with outstretched nubs spinning and assaulting Ruby’s clit. Cinder stood and enjoyed the desperate and shameful show in front of her.

The older women laughed when the puppy howled, already close to her third orgasm. She leaned over, her body pushed to it’s limits and about to collapse. The pet had thought that this was all she had to take, but she had much to learn about her new owner.

Despite only being her pet for a short time, Cinder was experienced, it also didn’t hurt that Ruby was an open book. So just when the puppy was about to cum Cinder shut the toy off. She didn’t even bother to hide the snide grin on her face when her pet made the cutest whine in confusion.

“Come here girl, we’re not done.” Nimble fingers undid the straps and buckles from the shivering pet. Ruby was so spent she almost collapsed settling for resting her head on her Mistress. The puppy quickly gained her second wind and nodded excitedly after her leash was clipped on. Ruby crawled unsteadily over to the bed where she was led. 

Two snaps of fingers and Ruby followed the wordless order, hopping onto the bed. She rolled back and forth for a moment to enjoy the fluffy softness of the bed before stopping when a perfect eyebrow rose at her actions. Ruby giggled nervously and Cinder could swear the fake ears drooped accordingly. She set about her task and grabbed some rope from the large black dresser beside the bed.

Cinder paused only to rub her new pet’s belly for a moment, “Legs up.” she looped and tied the length around her ankles then slowly leaned them back until two feet of rope hung between Ruby’s ankle and the slat headboard, she repeated this for the second leg. Then Cinder took another bit of rope and used it to make Ruby’s arms and wrists outstretched on the mattress out to the sides. For the finishing touch she put a small foam ball in Ruby’s paw, “Hold this, drop it if you want to stop. Understood?” She smirked when Ruby nodded hard enough to make the tag on her collar jingle.

Spread and vulnerable, Cinder chuckled as she tested the tautness of the rope, because Ruby’s all too eager look was far too cute. She wondered what it’d look like once she saw what she had in store. 

On top of the dresser was a mini-fridge and she stood before it. She paused to make sure Ruby was watching before expertly slipping out of her trademark dress and letting it fall to the floor. Silver eyes blew wide open when they saw a perfect figure wrapped up in black lace. On closer inspection, Ruby could see the faint reflection of light from clear straps from a harness. The girl on the bed whimpered and squirmed, she wanted to touch!

Cinder laughed louder, “Patience pet.” Finally she reached into the fridge and revealed a beautiful glass dildo, the shape made by what looked like spheres starting to combine together make lots of smooth dips and ridges. It also had an insert, foretelling good times.

By the time Cinder had finished strutting over to the pet with the toy in hand, Ruby was already breathing heavily and it was like the cool down before her orgasm never happened. Cinder never broke eye contact as she knelt on the bed and hovered above Ruby. Her hand brought up the glass toy and slowly dragged it down Ruby’s neck, her chest, her inner thighs…

Ruby couldn’t tell if she was shivering from the extreme cold or the burning stare from golden globes. Cinder kissed Ruby’s forehead and mumbled “Ready?”

Ruby nodded and nuzzled Cinder’s neck with her nose.

The glass went in easily, sphere after sphere slid into Ruby with no problem. 

Well, almost no problem, not that Cinder would call her pet squealing because of the cold a problem. She glanced at the ball in Ruby’s hand, and while it was crushed, it was still in her palm. Admirable will considering this particular dildo had been in that fridge for almost two days.

While it wasn’t liable to warm up anytime soon, Ruby’s body heat seemed to go up from the insertion instead of plummeting down. Cinder held the toy and pushed and pulled. Noting the ease she could do it and the accompanying shivers, whether from the cold or from pleasure neither could say.

Cinder was a patient woman, but did away with such things because she wanted to see, to hear, to feel her pet coming apart. Each gasp and moan made Cinder thrust harder and start to thumb Ruby’s abused yet still hard clit, she rubbed it circles and tested the pressure to see which made the puppy arch her back like that.

Partially because her arm began to tire, and partially because Cinder herself was starting to soak the delicate fabric, she removed her underwear and expertly set the strap-on up. She relished the shock of cold zapping away the heat from her core before she aligned and bucked her hips to be connected with Ruby.

Ruby whined at the visage, she was hardly able to take much more. Cinder, thankfully knew that, and went all out, thrusting deep and fast. The bed shook with effort and Ruby screamed out, her hips were to compromised to even entertain the idea of bucking them, so she was at Cinder’s pace–at her mercy.

Cinder watched as Ruby’s eyes clamped closed, trying to stave off coming for a little longer, “Go ahead, pet. Cum for me.” 

Ruby thought Cinder was a god for a moment when her muscles bunched and released all at once.

The domme kept going. She was fascinated by seeing the young girl below her cum at her command. Cinder’s hips kept going and led Ruby through another two orgasms prefaced by two more orders. Cinder loved how Ruby obeyed her so quickly and enthusiastically.

What finally brought her over was when Ruby’s last orgasm withered out and Cinder could see in her eyes how happy she was, and despite her obvious exhaustion, was willing to go once more, should she want it. Perfect submission and reverence brought Cinder to completion.

For awhile, there was nothing but the sound of panting in the air.

The older women’s leg shook and protested, but she slipped the harness off and with two quick tugs, the complicated knots on Ruby’s ankles came loose and the pet’s legs fell numbly to the bed.

Cinder removed the bit and kissed the silver eyed girl. “How do you feel sweetie?”

“Hm. good.” she stopped to giggle as Cinder kissed all over her face. “My teeth hurt.” 

That made Cinder pause, “Your…teeth?” She held the bit up to the light and made out the impressions of bite marks. “…I hope you don’t grind your teeth.” She thought about chipped teeth and whether or not there should be some additional dental care in Ruby’s training.

“Is it that deep?”

“Not too bad. You know, you could’ve let go at anytime.” she gestured to the ball in Ruby’s now-untied hand. 

“I know.”

“If you want to stop you can al–”

“–I wanted to keep going. Don’t worry I’m fine.”

“Oh yeah?” Cinder raised her eyebrow.

“Okay, well–I’m not going to be walking anytime soon.”

“That’s better. Now hush. Best we get to sleep.”

Ruby hugged and snuggled into the woman while Cinder moved the covers over them. “Mmm, ‘night Cinder.”

“Goodnight, pet.”


	8. Embaruby: Entertainment

Pale pink lips opened to unleash a loud moan, before whimpering. Arms were desperately trying to hold as their hands squeezed the red leather arms of a chair. A head of black with red-tipped ends bowed, the effort to stay up and stand made the dark hair wet with sweat. “Keep looking at me, Ruby.” The girl whined before shakily holding her head up, glassy silver eyes met amused gold ones. The other woman was the picture seduction, she wore a dress as red as the chair she was sitting on with her legs crossed, she had a little evil smile. One slender hand held a wine glass that she idly swished back and forth before sipping it, humming in pleasure at the taste and the show. She never broke eye contact with the mess of a girl leaning in front of her. 

“This isn’t what I meant when I said I was bored Cind—ah!” Ruby’s legs threaten to buckle, weakened by the cursed tongue invading her folds.

“Nonsense, you said you wanted entertainment, and this _is_ entertaining. For me.”

“N-not fair!”

“Unfair is it?” She used the tip of her high-heeled shoes to tap against the chin of a busy jaw. “Don’t you think this is fun, Emerald?” Too busy with holding up the red skirt and Ruby’s hips, she only moaned her agreement into the younger girl’s center. Ruby’s jaw fell open and she bent over more, but still managed to look at Cinder. “See, majority rules. Therefore, this is fun.” She sipped on her wine a second before grabbing Ruby’s chin. “And remember, if your arms give out, you lose and we get to tie you up.”

“And If I win I get to be—Mn!—be o-on top.”

Cinder chuckled low in her throat as she let go of her. She took in every expression and moan Ruby made, “Of course, anything you desire. But the thing is, you forgot that Emerald hates to play fair.” Ruby’s brow creased in confusion; meanwhile Emerald’s hand came down from her hip to join her mouth’s ministrations.

“N-no! I c-call—ah god—Shenanigans! Cheaters! You two are in Cahoots!” Ruby couldn’t say more as the part of her brain that handled speech was rendered useless, ending in incomprehensible sounds as her traitorous arms turned limp and her head landed in Cinder’s lap. She desperately grabbed Cinder’s dress and screamed as her orgasm was ripped from her.

Cinder laughed and patted the girl’s head, pausing to finish off her wine. Emerald stood up and leaned to kiss Cinder, “Doesn’t she taste sweet?”

Cinder pulled away and smirked. She looked down and carded her fingers through Ruby’s hair. “Just as sweet as victory.”   


	9. Embaruby: Recreation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter

Smoothed red rope wrapped around a pale neck and two pairs of hands made dextrous by dubious trade worked harmoniously to make three intricate knots down a naked torso. 

The one being tied up, however, marred the scene with a pout, “Cheaters.”

“Yeah, you’ve said that for the last hour, you lost. Besides, no one said I couldn’t use my hands.”

“I thought it was an naturally understood thing! Challenge and all that!? Cinder said use your mouth!”

“Did she say anything else?”

“Cinddddeeeerrrrr!”

“Hands were never discussed, so it’s free game.” Cinder smirked, pleased at the offended look her smallest girlfriend gave her. She also noted how she was trying not to squirm whenever hers or Emerald’s knuckles brushed against her while setting the knots. “Now raise your hips, little one.”

Ruby’s brow furrowed in confusion, but did as she was told, only to squeak when the rope came between her legs and up her back when Emerald rolled her onto her side. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Tying you up.”

“But—!”

Cinder reached over and petted Ruby’s head. It’s called “Shibari”, it’s Japanese rope bonding. I came across it one day and wanted to try it. I thought it’d look very appealing on one of you. You just happened to give me the opening, dear.”

Ruby was slightly assuaged by this but jumped when Emerald “accidentally” pulled a bit more than needed and caused the rope to press into her center. “Ah! H-hey!”

“Something wrong?” Emerald asked cheekily as she thread the rope in between the two lines on Ruby’s chest. She also happened to brush Ruby’s breast while pulling it back, taking advantage of her girlfriend high sensitivity.

“You’re cheating again!” The huntress squirmed once more as Cinder did the same.

This time Cinder tossed away any sense of subtlety and plainly rolled the hard nub between her fingers. Emerald giggled when Ruby pressed her face into the bed, always weak against their touches.

“Ruby…” Cinder purred sweetly like the snake did to Eve, “We aren’t playing a game anymore. This is for keeps. We get to tie you up, and we can do it however we like, whether slowly,” Emerald ran a palm up the shivering girl’s side while coaxing her onto her each of her sides to properly link the ropes behind the small girl, “Or as unfair as we like.” Cinder took the ropes from Emerald and swiftly bound Ruby’s wrist behind her.

The thief bent down and bit at the clear soft skin, leaving her marks on Ruby’s neck and back in between the ropes, Cinder’s warm hands after tying Ruby’s hands, felt the muscular back shaped by years of training with the over-sized scythe taller than her small yet powerful frame.  

Finally, the two ropes met for the last time in front of Ruby and left a pretty knot just above her mons. Ruby thought that she must have been a strung up Christmas chicken served on a platter with the way Cinder and Emerald looked at her.

Cinder held Ruby’s cheek, her face the picture of adoration, “Don’t worry dear, you’ll have fun.”

“But I want to touch you!” Her bonds never lost any tautness as she struggled against them.

Emerald kissed Ruby’s pouting lips. “Well technically, you will be touching us.” 

“It’s not the same Emmy!” Ruby rocked out of the way of her lying lips. She was unfair, and cheaters don’t get kisses. Now matter how hot they are. Or how much they kiss her neck…or rub her thighs…"Don’t distr—Eep!“

The huntress jumped as a clawed finger lift the ropes on her stomach and caused them to press hard against her clit. The oldest of the three thought it was art how the diamonds on her littlest precious gem moved along with her while her back arched and she squirmed for purchase. Emerald slid her hand down and pressed the rope side to side right over Ruby’s button, trying hard not to laugh when she shuddered out her name in a way that was meant to be threatening. Truth is, Emerald thought she was cute when she was mad.

The thief started to shimmy the bonds apart to sink one finger in her captive while watching Cinder claim Ruby’s sighing lips and draw patterns on her red skin.

Ruby knew, as they started to let their hands explore and tongue trace outside and inside of her, that it was to be a long, long night.


	10. Cinderruby: Lie to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cinderruby smut? Maybe lots of teasing and orgasm denial as punishment for breaking a rule/order?

“You’re very lucky nothing was broken.” Cinder says with all the false sweetness in the world into Ruby’s ears. The pet didn’t feel so “lucky” though.

All she wanted to do was get her ball from her Mistress’ study, even though she was told expressly not to go in there. But, it would have been worse if Cinder tripped on it, so she thought, “Get in, get out, go play and act like you did nothing wrong.”

Ruby forgot a few things though.

A) She was a terrible liar.

B) Cinder’s collection of small glass sculptures and figurines a one of her pride and joys, so of course she would know if a few of them were disturbed…or in the wrong order…because they fell…when Ruby slipped and hit the shelf.

When the Owner came home and went to her study to do her usual ‘business-y things’ as Ruby calls it, she was only in there for maybe two seconds before stomping—or better known as walking with purpose enough to make her glass heels sound like knives on the hardwood—right back out.

Obviously she knew what happened, but she enjoyed watching her puppy squirm while trying to lie—poorly—her way out of it. When Ruby broke down and said the truth, she was told she was good for telling the truth, but she was going to get punished anyways so “the lesson would stick”.

So that’s why Ruby’s hands were restrained behind her back while she was blindfolded and in lying helplessly in bed while a larger predator hovered above her, and the puppy’s legs held open with a leg spreader around her ankles.

Cinder’s black nail lightly ran down Ruby’s neck down to her stomach, while she watched the mix of fear and arousal from the slow pace build her pet up more and more. Cinder smirked when her hand fanned out and merely grazed a hard nipple yet she got a visible shiver. She knew Ruby couldn’t quite understand how this was considered a punishment, but she’ll understand in due time.

For now, Cinder lined soft little kisses on Ruby’s jawline, going up to momentarily nibble at her earlobe, a move that always made Ruby moan, no matter how many times she did it. 

She switched from soft to hard going down her pup’s neck, enjoying the yelp she got for her efforts. She sucked and enjoyed the blood starting to bloom against the surface of her skin, destined to fill in Cinder’s mark with red and purple. 

Her sharp nails clawed little pink trails in Ruby’s skin, not quite breaking the skin but harsh enough that it made the girl below her arch into the touch, hissing along the way. Ruby squeaked as Cinder sucked and bit at her sensitive peaks, tightrope-walking the line of pleasure and pain. 

Cinder’s hands never stopped touching, feeling, groping. It was starting to make Ruby confused from trying to track the greedy hands between a hot mouth doing things to her. She registered them at her hips, her ass, sliding under her back to trace her spine up to her shoulders, which made her a willing accomplice in helping Cinder’s mouth devour her whole.

The hands moved along with the mouth when Cinder moved down, licking and sucking until her lips brushed Ruby’s clit. Ruby thought for a second she could feel a evil smile, but the niggling thought was chased away by an experienced tongue. 

All the harsh stimulation had her ramped up already, but now Ruby was quickly finding her way to orgasm with Cinder’s licks paving the way. The woman worked the outside by going up and down the length of the slit and playing with the pup’s clit. Softly, hard, left right, everything lick had Ruby’s moans spiking up higher and higher in pitch, and with the bar trembling against Cinder’s stomach the woman knew she was doing a good job.

Too bad that it will be Ruby’s downfall.

Just when Ruby met the precipice, the building heat was frozen over with absence. The puppy tilted her head up and saw Cinder looking at her intently, looking at her while sitting up that is. 

Ruby whined and bucked her hips, trying to tell Cinder that she was close and all she had to do was that one final lick and–

Ruby suddenly became aware of two things: the reason for bar and Cinder’s wicked, wicked smile.

The Owner dove back in and wound Ruby up like an alarm clock, bringing her fingers into the mix as well, hitting every sensitive spot with a sniper’s precision. Ruby wailed, the incessant pressure from before hardly cooling off before it it built once again. It felt as if it pushing against her stomach, against her bones, begging as much as Ruby did to be let out, but Cinder merely jingled the key to release in front of their faces and tossed it away.

Ruby’s head pressed backwards against the mattress, almost preferring the headache to the torture. What if just? It would be an accident right? she couldn’t expe–

“You cum without my say so and I’ll stop. Then you won’t be allowed to for three days.” Ruby’s frightened silver eyes met gold that shone with the unsaid anger their owner’s schooled face never showed. 

Ruby could feel the pressure crystallize into a sharp rock.

The bar wouldn’t let her rub her thighs or pull Cinder in closer, and now she was so grateful for it. 

Once again Cinder escorted herself up and down every inch of her pet she could get, this trip made all the sweeter by the aftertaste of fear. Each gasp was tinged with remorse, mumbling that she’ll listen, her begging became more frantic. Cinder knew that Ruby could tell that she couldn’t hang on for very much longer, she’s trying to get acceptance of her apology before she dooms herself.

Cinder knew that game. And it was one of her favorites.

The pet had lost count how many times she had been perilously dangled over the edge, but enough that she felt that she might self-combust. She’s said the rule over and over that she thought if she were to lose her memory she could remember that phrase with as much clarity as spring water.

Villainous hot breath murmured by her ear, dyed with amusement, “Are you sure you’re sorry?”

“Yes!” Ruby sobbed. 

“Good girl… Now cum.”


	11. Freezerburn: Make-Up Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angry sex freezerburn. If u dont mind.

Bickering might have well have been foreplay the way it always ended up. Weiss knew it wasn’t completely true, but recently the fights became louder, and admittedly more petty, and then whether it’s immediately after or with a period of a cool down in between, lately Yang and Weiss have been having a lot of angry sex. 

Angry make up sex, maybe? They always laugh it off and apologize in the post-sex glow, acknowledging faults and accepting points. It probably doesn’t help that both Weiss and Yang have always been a tad more confrontational then most of their friends.

Whatever the reason they start o or whether they should agree to not fight as much, Weiss thought, were  questions to be asked after she doesn’t have the brute pinned against the closet door.

There was nothing nice about this kiss, there were not-so-friendly nips, with Weiss every so often pushing forward so the taller girl’s head smacked against the door, garnering growls from her. Yang bent her knees to grab the heiress’ ass and switched their positions, not bothering to be gentle at all about it. “You’re hurting my neck, short shit.”

“That must be such a pain, considering your head is more like 70% neck anyway.” Weiss’ jab tapered off in a moan when Yang bit into her pale, sensitive skin on her shoulder, moving up her neck before nibbling on her earlobe.

“Do you always have to quantify everything in numbers? Would it kill ya to talk normally?” Yang’s fingers dug into Weiss’ hips hard enough to bruise.

“You mean like a layman? What’s wrong? Intimidated?” The heiress’ hands clawed at Yang’s back, ripping away her leather jacket desperately wanting to unveil tanned skin over rippling muscle. The blonde wasn’t idle either, taking off her bolero intent on seeing her skin red from making Weiss hot and desperate.

Yang’s fingers searched and found  the zipper at Weiss’ back and dragged it down while putting her other arm under her angry girlfriend to lift her higher. Once her modest chest was open to her she dove in, licking and sucking at twin peaks. The heiress moaned and held tight to Yang’s hair, she rocked her hips against the brawler’s abs after wrapping her legs around her. She pulled back on Yang’s head and pushed off on the door to haphazardly steer the blonde backwards towards the bedroom.

They made it past the kitchen and dining room before Yang got bored with Weiss’ breasts, despite the cute moans she let out. She turned and slammed the smaller girl against the wall so hard the pictures hanging shook almost violently. Yang went back to kissing Weiss while slowly bringing her down and balanced Weiss on her knee. “Soaked.” Yang grunted, prevented from saying anything further by Weiss shoving the front of her shirt in her mouth and lifting up her workout bra. She started to leave her own set of bite marks on Yang, making sure to drag her teeth over sensitive nipples, and relishing the animalistic hiss breaking from Yang’s mouth.

Weiss tormented Yang further by slowly and roughly grinding against her knee and abs. She made sure that the brawler could feel every bit of her wetness. She also reached down and fondled Yang through her shorts, more than pleased that she was just as wet as the heiress.

The blonde looked over to the bedroom, a paltry few yards away, but when Weiss’ middle finger dug in and stroked her slit, she decided that she didn’t have the patience to make it all the way over there.

She wrenched off Weiss' head and hand and switched their positions, shoving the smaller girl so her cheek was nice and familiar with the wall. One large hand held two pale, thin ones, and Yang flipped the dress up and shimmied the wet lace panties down so they pooled around shaking ankles.

Yang started her assault by pinching Weiss’ clit and huskily laughing at the little shriek she heard in reaction. Weiss blushed hard when Yang impaled her on two fingers swiftly and easily. Yang started off harshly, working her muscles until they burned to pump into the smaller girl and make her resort to holding in the screams.

Weiss felt humiliated and strained. She had been forced into standing on her toes to keep her balance and to try to aim Yang to where she wanted her most, a choice which was hard to make when Yang’s fingers increased to three, filling her up and twisting so Weiss could feel all of her. Not like her presence could be ignored with the taller girl laughing breathlessly into her ear. Even when being stretched and fucked mercilessly, the heiress still struggled for control.

She did manage to get her hands free, but to her horror was not due to her own strength but, because Yang _let_ her go in order to reach around and play with her hard clit while she picked up the speed.

Weiss tried to hold it in, but it was no good. The more she squirmed the harder Yang fucked her until she clamped her eyes shut and screamed out her release.

The heiress slid down the wall and slowly turned around, unsurprisingly, a lot less angry than before. Which if anyone asked asked, was why she eagerly tore off Yang’s ruined shorts and underwear and buried herself tongue deep into Yang’s center. If one were to press her on the matter, the only other thing she would say motivated her to do it was the choked, guttural moan of “Weiss, Fuck!” coming from the blonde was very addicting.

Yang held on to Weiss’ head–after cleaning her hands of Weiss’ sweet cum, of course–and leaned her head onto the wall. She found out early in their relationship that despite her princess attitude, Weiss had a knack for licking pussy. She knew all the right areas to lick, how much pressure to use, a dexterous tongue, it was almost evil how good she could make the alphabet seem when it’s being written in velvet walls. It didn’t hurt that in a fit of impulsiveness, Yang got a piercing down on her button that Weiss seemed to have a secret yearning for. She flicked it, rolled it on her tongue, pushed it, and pulled it between her teeth and hummed.

Weiss knew the perfect combination that cracked Yang open like a safe.

When the blonde stopped shaking, she collapsed next to Weiss, chuckling the whole way there. “Come here.” She licked and kiss her essence of Weiss pouting lips, “I’m sorry. You were right, I was being inconsiderate.”

After pouting for a bit more, the heiress sighed and finally kissed back, “No, you had a point, I cannot continue to be so harsh.”

“Mm, you’re fine. If you weren’t a stick in the mud sometimes I’m sure the team would’ve gotten in more serious situations. You keep our heads cool.”

“…Did you just–”

“Now come on everyone’s waiting, this custom map isn’t going to beat itself you know!”

Weiss and Yang made their way back onto the couch and put on their headsets. “Alrighty! Who’s up for whupping Witch ass!?“

“…Yang…” Blake’s voice came over the speaker.

“Yeah?”

“Turn off the mic the next time you and Weiss have a ‘disagreement’.”

“OHMIGOD IS IT OVER? CAN I PLAY AGAIN? I WOULD NEED TO SEE AT LEAST 50 SPITTER FACES CLOSE UP AND PERSONAL BEFORE REACHING THE POINT OF DISGUSTED I AM AT RIGHT NOW! YANG! YANG, WHY!?” Everyone on team RWBY cringed at the high pitched squeaks of terror coming from their leader.

“Sorry, sis.”

“Sorry, Ruby.” 


	12. Pompeii:TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Cinder/Pyrrha (odd pairing I know) rough sex with Cinder as the dom

Cinder couldn’t hep but smirk. It was too easy. But here she was with Pyrrha Nikos, _the_ Pyrrha Nikos, the girl whose combative prowess won tournaments, whose name was said in awe by everyone from commoners to hunters, who has a contract with Pumpkin Pete’s cereal that was popular in all kingdoms. Pyrrha Nikos is a legend, and here Cinder had her lips between her teeth and swallowing each hungry whimper.  
  
Cinder had a knack for observation, the foundation of manipulation. She watched as the undefeated champion slowly ripped opened a tear in her armor, one that Cinder’s words could slip to like snake venom and into her heart.  
  
Care was the key. Of course there was little that the older woman cared about, but she could fake it with the best of them. For the plan to work, she needed the girl under her thumb, to use her weakness of her sensitive heart and use it against her.  
  
That…ignorant child that she had been paired up with was so, so stupid and blind. Did he not know the value of the gem he had? One that would take care of him without a second thought. But no, he just acts selfish and inconsiderate. But Cinder supposed she should thank him, after all, he was the one who exposed her heart, pierced her armor and gave Cinder opportunity.  
  
Finding her in the grounds, a little sparring, nice words that drew tales of her past and worries of the future. Before long, she was the kind of person Pyrrha craved for.  
  
So easy.  
  
Cinder wasn’t expecting the nervous fidgeting when the red head sought her out and confided a rather attractive proposition. That was the moment the fire mage knew she had finally defeated the oh-so-powerful champion. Thing was, the young and affection hungry girl just didn’t know it yet.  
  
Pyrrha needed release for all her walled emotions, set aside in favor of someone else’s because she was just so damn polite to a fault. Rough sex was not what Cinder was expecting, but she wasn’t about to complain.  
  
It was obvious it was her first time, which served Cinder an even better advantage, being the one to take another's virginity could be good leverage to tug heart strings from.  
  
Pyrrha was a fast learner though, and Cinder wonder how much this fantasy ran through her mind, what with the way she nipped back and held the spy’s hips tightly to hers. Cinder ran her hands all over Pyrrha’s fit body before dragging her nails so light they hardly touch her skin. It sent shocks to Pyrrha’s system and made her buck her hips into Cinder’s with force and need. the fire mage hid her pleased smile in the champion’s neck before suddenly biting and scratching with her nails the Pyrrha wanted her to. Tanned skin turned pink in wide lines when talons made their way down, down, down. With ease Cinder pushed the champion onto the bed in her room, far away from any that could disturb her from molding the champion in her hands. Mercury and Emerald standing guard a little ways away.  
    

The older woman took off her blazer and tossed it behind while approaching the bed like a proud lion who just made the kill. She crawled over the prey and straddled her, hands busy with stripping her down to her most vulnerable. Pyrrha apparently, couldn't wait much longer and ripped open Cinder’s button up “Sorry,” she growled as she returned the hickeys on soft skin and groaned when Cinder clawed her back.

“Don’t be.” Cinder teasingly rolled her hips hard and savored the groan she got in reply. Cinder disposed of any undergarments and roughly fondled full breasts and pinching dark nipples in between her fingers. Pyrrha breath hitched while she frantically undressed the rest of Cinder, unafraid of leaving scratches of her own and holding Cinder’s hips tightly enough to leave bruises. Something Cinder approved of. The red head was suddenly shoved down so quickly she could have swear she had gotten whiplash, despite Cinder’s smaller frame, she possessed more strength then one would think.

Pyrrha moaned as the mage worked her way down and took a nipple into her mouth, sucking on it with fervor and biting it every so often and pulling back, electric shocks assaulted the champion’s brain while she writhed under the spy. 

Cinder reached down and ran her fingers over the wet heat desperate to be filled, ready and waiting with fading patience. “I won’t go easy.” She warned.

“Just do it…please.” A little assertiveness ruined with ingrained politeness. Cinder almost rolled her eyes, but she supposed a pleasant minion would be a nice change.

Her two fingers slammed in, only spending a few scant seconds to appreciate the warmth of velvet. With haste Cinder took her, accuracy only offering a hint of danger. Bit by bit, draining sanity and restraint with each thrust and bite and moan. She left constellations of red pearls and dark marks on breasts and fit abs. Such power, all falling before Cinder like the Grecian empire.

Strong calloused hands buried themselves into dark smoke, Pyrrha enjoyed the pleasant sting of merciless bites and cool air failing to dispel the heat from her burning skin. Sweat beaded on her brow and her pink lips held open from lack of control. She never could imagine someone could do this, have the courage to do this. She always imagined vanilla sex, loving, and slow. But Cinder simply didn’t operate on “slow”, she took and made sure everyone knew what whats hers after ravishing and tasting all the prey had to give.

Speaking of, Cinder increased her pace, a wicked tongue flicked her clit, and introduced two more fingers so quickly that all Pyrrha could register wasn’t pain, but a sudden stretch and the champion was only a few notches below screaming. Long legs wrapped around the fire mage’s shoulders and locked around her head.

She wasn’t about to let go of this pleasure, and Cinder would ensure she’d keep coming to her over and over again, craving the forbidden dark attention the goody two shoes wanted to drown herself in. Cinder would work her way into her bones and breathe immoral smoke until her lungs burned and rotted until she saw no more use for a degraded tool, rusted by her own lust.

The moment Pyrrha screamed out her name in pure ecstasy, Cinder knew she had her in the palm of her hand.

It was all too easy. 


	13. Pompeii: The Spider and the Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Whenever it's convenient for you, could you do more Cinder/Pyrrha? Maybe this time Cinder/Pyrrha with public sex

Cinder’s hands are always warm.Just a few notches before hot, but nevertheless, her soft, wandering hands felt like flames making Pyrrha sweat and crave. 

Ever since their encounter a week prior, Cinder made her shiver with just a look, a knowing smirk made her breathe heavily, and them passing by each other was fraught with a tension the champion was hesitant to identify. She knew what it was, but admitting her newfound lust was another story.

Her nervousness only peaked when all students went to integrated classes, despite the students coming earlier in the month all were expected to continue their education and training. 

Pyrrha was slowly coming to hate it. 

Cinder was placed next to her, and all she did was smile coquettishly and Pyrrha was almost as red as her hair. 

Professor Port’s class was as tangential as always. The champions note only a little less than half a page long, even double spaced that contained pertinent information. She sighed and rested her head on her hand, combating the urge to sleep or groan in frustration.

Especially when the scent of cinnamon and cherry wood increased before a burning hand rested on her thigh. Green eyes grew wide and frantically looked over to the mage, who still had a bored face, with the smallest hint of a devilish smirk.

“Don’t make a sound,” Cinder whispered so quietly that if Pyrrha wasn't on high alert she would have missed it entirely. There was a row above them, and Pyrrha felt the need to look back at them. Wanting make sure they couldn’t see two pale fingers playfully walking up her tanned leg and rubbing the fabric at the hem of her skirt.

Pyrrha was burning up, her unattended desires rose up to the surface and the phantom sting of hickeys on her neck made her spread her legs, much to Cinder’s delight. Delicately the hand move the skirt up just to what was necessary before sneaking under and used her dexterous fingers to edge the champion’s underwear down. 

As soon as Cinder brushed her clit she dropped her mouth in a silent moan, hidden under a hand as if she yawned. She couldn’t hide her red face. Pyrrha looked over to see Cinder still looking neutral, but with the most amused look in her golden eyes, eyes that reminded her of molten steel being shaped into the sharpest blade and the sparks that fly out ready to burn the blacksmith.

Cinder entered her and she felt like her lungs were polluted with the smoothest smoke. Impairing her normally sharp mind until the room blurred, Professor Port’s bombastic voice was nothing but a wispy echo so far away. Pyrrha perfect posture faded away into a weary slump as she tried to hide their risky act. Cinder hardly seemed to care before moving closer than before and raising the pace and curling them just so.

The metal in Pyrrha’s pen shook and spun before Cinder grasped it and wrote with as if the champion was simply letting her borrow it. She never seem to bring supplies to class anyway. Pyrrha couldn’t understand how the mage was so calculating and graceful, a force of nature and a soothing balm with a voice so disarming.

The champion could barely take anymore, letting the tiniest gasps leave her lips. Her legs twitched when Cinder ground her palm into her sensitive bud and Pyrrha felt like she just ran 10 miles only to step on an exposed wire. She shook, hoping to Dust that no one would take it as a sign of what they were doing.

When the shivers faded and the room around them settled back into the familiar reality Cinder was resting her elbow on the desk, her fingers in front of her mouth as she subtly licked them. Pyrrha blushed when she saw the pink muscle sample her essence.

The bell rang and the professor stumbled while his sentence went awry, his ego had blinded his sense of time completely. He dismissed them and wished them all a good day. Pyrrha’s strong legs felt like jelly and she discreetly pulled up her panties and smoothed out her skirt waiting a little while and packing slowly only to stumble a little down the thin aisle.

Cinder was there, waiting. “Why did you do that? In the middle of class, no less!” The champion hissed. 

“I was bored.” Was all Cinder had to say about it.

Pyrrha pinched her nose, unable to stay mad when she still felt so good. But she jumped when sly lips said next to her ear, “Do you want revenge?” Pyrrha’s mouth went dry before taking Cinder’s hand in hers and nearly ran to a more private place.

_Won’t you step into my parlor, said the spider to the fly_


End file.
